<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chapter 2 - Yuuya and Hiyoko by Xxxpokelad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024832">Chapter 2 - Yuuya and Hiyoko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad'>Xxxpokelad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hatoful Purge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, The Purge (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, braincells? we don't have them here, five queer students do stuff, i might have gone overboard with feelings, no thoughts heads empty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxxpokelad/pseuds/Xxxpokelad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hatoful Purge series is what I think would happen if in the Japan of the Hatoful Boyfriend games universe they introduced the purge, the bloody event from the series of movies with the same name. It is set before the bbl route, but there will probably be spoilers to the bbl route. <br/>In this chapter, Yuuya decides to take revenge on somebirdie. it doesn't go to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Hatoful Purge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chapter 2 - Yuuya and Hiyoko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuya was up early this morning. He barely slept really. He had been planning for this day for a while. So, he got up early to make sure he had everything he needed. <br/>“Today is the day. Today, I’ll finally get my revenge. I have put this off for years, but this year I’ll finally do it. But I can’t do it alone. I can’t ask Leone for help, I fear he wouldn’t understand and that he’d think less of me. Can’t have that. But I have somebirdie in mind.” <br/>Yuuya closed his backpack with his supplies and looked at the time. “Alright, I have an hour before the Purge starts. Better leave now. I think getting her on board with this will take me some time. Time I’m not sure I have. I don’t want to be in the humans’ section when the Purge begins.” <br/>Fortunately, he walked fast. In ten minute’s time, he was outside of Hiyoko Tosaka’s home. He rang the doorbell, and waited. <br/>“Come on, please Tosaka. I hope she’ll answer.”<br/>“Yuuya Sakazaki? What are you doing here?” Hiyoko asked with a smile and a surprised tone of voice. <br/>“Well, so happy you answered your… doorbell. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something.”<br/>Hiyoko waited for him to say more, but Yuuya fell silent. So she said: “Ask away. Um, would you like to come in?”<br/>“Yes, thank you. What a nice home. I have a proposition for you.” Yuuya stopped speaking, once again, apparently waiting for something, and grinned. <br/>“Again, ask away. I’m all years.” Hiyoko was getting impatient at this point. “I don’t understand, Yuuya. What are you doing here? Today, of all days? What is going on?”<br/>“No need to get worked up. Sorry, I’m a little nervous. I’ll get to the point. Today is a big day for me. I want to take advantage of the Purge to kill my stepfather. Sakuya’s father. And I want you to help me.” <br/>Hiyoko looked bewildered. “I’m sorry, what? I think I must have misheard you. It sounded like you wanted to murder someone. With my help. But that’s not right, is it?”<br/>“That is absolutely correct.”<br/>“Ah. Thought so. Hoped not.” Hiyoko sit on a chair, disoriented. “I- I’m speechless. Yuuya, I can’t help you. First of all, humans aren’t allowed to take part in the purge. I would go down for the crime. Second of all, I can’t. I can’t kill somebirdie in cold blood. No. I’m sorry.”<br/>“I need you to understand. Monsieur Le Bel is an absolute bastard of a man. Think of Sakuya, then make it three times as annoying. He’s condescending, controlling, arrogant. And a terrible father to Sakuya.”<br/>“Some birds are terrible fathers. Look at Ryouta’s father: he was never home, then suddently died. It happens. It doesn’t mean Ryouta should kill him – I mean, if he weren’t dead already.”<br/>“Doesn’t it? I think it does. I think it would be rather cathartic. Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Please, Tosaka, I need you. I couldn’t do it without you.”<br/>“No. Stop begging. Why are you looking at me like that? Your eyes are enormous! Did they expand? You’re too cute with a face like that. Ugh, fine. I’ll help you.”<br/>Yuuya was beaming. “Yay! Thank you, Hiyoko. I really appreciate it.” <br/>“Hubris will be your downfall, you know.”<br/>“So sexy of you to say that. Yearning will probably be yours.”<br/>Hiyoko chuckled. “Fair enough. Did you have a plan to take out Monsieur Le Bel?”<br/> “Yes, absolutely. We go in, find Monsieur Le Bitch, and we kill him.”<br/>“Hm. Ok. Anything else?”<br/>Yuuya hesitated a moment before answering. “Not really, no.”<br/>Hiyoko sighed. “Didn’t you say you have been planning this for months?”<br/>“Yes, I did.”<br/>“And this is the plan?”<br/>“That’s the whole plan, yes.”<br/>“So you plan to be gay do crimes, right?”<br/>“Not gay, but yeah.”<br/>“You’re one hundred per cent not straight. You cannot convince me that you are.”<br/>“Never said I was straight. But yeah, that’s my strategy.”<br/>Hiyoko smiled, and groaned. “Seriously?”<br/>“Yep.” Yuuya said cheerfully.<br/>“I can’t believe this.” Hiyoko said, laughing. “Aren’t you a spy or something?”<br/>“How do you know that?”<br/>“You told me so last week. You were flirting and it sort of slipped out.”<br/>“Sounds like me. What are you implying anyway?”<br/>“I thought you had a better plan. Or any sort of strategy. Anyway. Alright, I trust you. Let’s go I guess.”<br/>“Excellent. Let’s head for the Le Bel mansion.” <br/>Before leaving, Yuuya took out of the backpack a machine gun and put it across his chest.<br/>“That’s terrifying. Is that really necessary?”<br/>“I think so, yeah. You never know. Sorry.” <br/>With this, they headed out.<br/>On the way, the two of them barely talked. They were focused on not being seen, on being as quiet as possible. At one point, silence was broken by a recording: “Attention. Attention. The annual’s Purge festivity is starting. All crime, including murder, arson, theft and rape, is legal during this period, except against government officials and government buildings. Emergency services such as the police, firefighters, and hospitals will be unavailable for the next twelve hours. We advise to take care.”<br/>“Show time, baby.” Yuuya whispered.<br/>“I can’t understand why you’re so happy with this.”<br/>“I haven’t really explained my reasons for doing this, have I? I’ll keep it short: Monsieur Le Bel killed my father in order to have my mother. So now, I kill him. Simple as that.”<br/>Yuuya could tell Hiyoko thought there was more to the story, but she didn’t ask anything else. “I’m so sorry.” She said instead. “I didn’t know. It definitely sheds some light on why you want to do this.”<br/>“Thank you. What about your parents? You never talk about them.”<br/>Hiyoko visibly tensed up. In a serious tone of voice, she said: “They’re dead. My parents were sent in to negotiate with the human extremists and were killed in the process. On the day of the Heartful House incident. I – me and Ryouta saw it happen. I have been living on my own ever since.” <br/>“Oh. I’m so sorry I didn’t know. Welcome to terrible parents club, I  guess.”<br/>Hiyoko didn’t answer, she looked really sad. Yuuya stopped walking. <br/>“Look, Hiyoko, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. I shouldn’t have pushed you to do this with me. I understand if you want to return home.”<br/>“No, Yuuya, it’s ok. Thank you for saying that, but I’m ok. I always get kind of depressed on this day. It’s not your fault. Let’s keep going, I need the distraction.”<br/>“Are you sure? Because I can –“<br/>“Yes,” Hiyoko interrupted, “Yes I’m sure.”<br/>So they kept going. Silence fell once again between them. This time, Yuuya did nothing to try and lighten the mood. <br/>He only spoke when they arrived at the mansion. <br/>“Alright, here we are. The Le Bel mansion.”<br/>“Wow, it’s massive! My whole house could fit in here!”<br/>“So could mine, a couple of times. Here, let’s sneak in through the back door.”<br/>“Are you sure Monsieur Le Bel is at home? The mansion looks deserted.”<br/>Yuuya pondered a moment, before answering: “Ah. I hope so.”<br/>“What do you mean you hope so?” Hiyoko asked loudly.<br/>“Lower your voice, I don’t wat to get c-“<br/>A black crow appeared behind them. “May I help you?” he said in a flat voice.<br/>Yuuya turned around slowly. ‘Oh no, it’s Albert.’ Yuuya had always felt uneasy around him. <br/>“Ah, Mr Sakazaki. How may I help you today?” nothing in his voice indicated love or respect for Yuuya. His tone indicated nothing actually, besides a slight annoyance. <br/>“Albert, nice to see you. Is Monsieur Le Bel home by any chance?” <br/>“What would you be needing from my employer?”<br/>“Nothing really,” said Yuuya as he grabbed something from his backpack. “Just a quick visit. Probably a small stab here and there. Vengeance. Nothing much.”<br/>Hiyoko looked alarmed. Apparently she felt uneasy in Albert’s presence as he did. “Yuuya, what are you saying? Why are you telling him this?” <br/>“Relax, what is he going to do? He’s just a butler.”<br/>When they looked at Albert again, he was holding a massive knife in his wing.<br/>“Ah, beans.” Yuuya sighed. <br/>“You two better leave know. While you can.” Albert’s voice lost what little curtesy it had. Now he just sounded intimidating. <br/>“Where did that knife come from?!”<br/>“No time to think about that now, RUN!” Yuuya screamed.  	<br/>“That’s not fair, you both can fly!”<br/>“Come on, Hiyoko!”<br/>Yuuya and Hiyoko rushed out of the mansion as fast as they could, but Albert shortly followed. They left the estate. They ran and ran, but they could not distance Albert. <br/>“Damn, he’s fast.”<br/>“I regret leaving my house this morning.”<br/>The three of them sprinted through the big streets of Littledove Hachiman City. Yuuya turned left, and Hiyoko and Albert followed.<br/>“The chances of us dying are pretty high.”<br/>“Not funny, Yuuya!”<br/>“There’s no point in running! I’m going to enjoy gutting you both.”<br/>“Charming. What kind of butler are you?” <br/>“Is that St. Pidgeonation? Damn it! Whatever, let’s go in!” Yuuya exclaimed.<br/>“Do you have a plan?” Hiyoko whispered.<br/>Yuuya didn’t answer. He was terribly out of breath, and he knew he had to rest. He planned to go get Leone, but he took a wrong turn. He was now winging it. <br/>Yuuya stopped. He felt his lung collapsing, his legs on fire. He couldn’t go on. <br/>“What are you doing? Don’t stop now, we have just gained ground on him!”<br/>“I- I can’t. I-“<br/>“No,” she snapped. “No. A little further. Let’s go to the music room, that’s close. Come on.”<br/>Yuuya tried to protest, but Hiyoko practically dragged him. They reached the music room, pushed the door. And found it locked. <br/>“No,” she groaned. “This cannot be happening!”<br/>Then, she heard noises coming from inside. Muffled voices. <br/>“Is someone in there?” Hiyoko asked, before she could stop herself. <br/>“Hiyoko?” a familiar voice asked.<br/>“Ryouta!” she screamed, banging her hands on the door. “Ryouta, let us in! Let us in please!”<br/>Yuuya, although out of breath, uttered: “Ryouta Kawara is in there? What is he doing?”<br/>“Brother?”<br/>“What is he doing with Sakuya?!”<br/>After some minutes of intense rattling and swearing, the door finally opened. Hiyoko and Yuuya jumped in and closed the door. After barricading themselves in again, they could relax.<br/>For a little while at least.<br/>“What are you two doing here?” Hiyoko whispered excitedly.<br/>“Us?? What about you two!” Ryouta answered.<br/>“Alright, one bird at a time.” <br/>Yuuya explained his plan to take out Monsieur Le Bel, and how it backfired.<br/>Sakuya did not take that well.<br/>“You were trying to murder my father?” Sakuya shouted, and started hitting Yuuya on the wing. “You mongrel! Who gave you the right?!” then stopped abruptly. “Wait, so Albert was following you? I’ve got it.”<br/>Sakuya took out his phone and dialled a number. “Albert? Yes, you can return to the mansion. Yes, I’ve got them here. We’ll see.” And hung up.<br/>“So there’s that I guess.” Ryouta and Hiyoko stated incredulously.<br/>Lastly, Ryouta explained how he forgot all about the Purge, and how he found Sakuya at school.<br/>“Why were you at school, Sakuya?” Hiyoko asked.<br/>“How was I supposed to know about this barbaric festivity?”<br/>“Didn’t your daddy tell you?”<br/>“You don’t get to talk about my father, Yuuya. Not today.” Sakuya said firmly. <br/>“Wait. What were you and Ryouta doing before we arrived?”<br/>“Hiyoko has a point. What were you doing?”<br/>Sakuya and Ryouta went red in the face. <br/>Yuuya was beaming at this scene. “Uuh, you lovebirds! How was it? What did you do exactly? Who was-“<br/>“Enough of that please. I don’t want to think about them like that.” Hiyoko begged. <br/>Sakuya and Ryouta agreed wholeheartedly. <br/>“You’re no fun.” Yuuya said with a smile.<br/>“Yuuya, you almost got me killed today. I wouldn’t push it if I were you.”<br/>“Mongrels, the lot of you. Not you Ryouta, of course, dear.”<br/>Hiyoko and Yuuya turned around slowly. “Dear?”<br/>“Oh boy. I played myself here.”<br/>Hiyoko joined in. “Did you really just call him ‘dear’?”<br/>“What is going on here? Why are the four of you at school? You need to leave, you could still die!”<br/>After screaming for a solid five minutes, Ryouta, Hiyoko, Sakuya and Yuuya calmed down. Nageki was standing in front of them. <br/>“How did you get in here? We barricaded the door.”<br/>“I came through the wall.” Nageki said cheerfully, and pointed at the wall behind him.<br/>“What?” they shouted at unison. <br/>“Oh, I’m a ghost. But with the red moon coming tonight, and the Purge, the supernatural barriers that kept me in the library faded. So here I am.”<br/>“Was that supposed to be an explanation?” Sakuya asked.<br/>“Fair enough.” So Nageki explained his story: the Heartful House incident, the underground lab, and the fire. <br/>“That’s why the library is always freezing then.” Hiyoko stated.<br/>“Exactly. Me.” <br/>“Oh dear.”<br/>“Are you talking to Nageki or Ryouta, brother?” Yuuya said chuckling. <br/>“Stop it.”<br/>“I’m glad you could get out of the library, Nageki.”<br/>Ryouta, unlike Hiyoko, was not as calm. “Is no one bothered by the whole ‘because of the red moon the supernatural barriers faded’ thing?”<br/>“Nah, I’m sure it will be fine.”<br/>“Yuuya, I swear. If something else happens, I’m going to blame you.”<br/>“Very boring. You do it already.”<br/>Everyone but Sakuya laughed. <br/>While the group relaxed for the first time in what felt like weeks, a train’s whistle could be heard on the school’s grounds.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>